harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Gazeta i wywiady/@comment-32472476-20190516001312/@comment-28115493-20190613224433
Miałem napisać trochę wcześniej, ale zwyczajnie nie miałem zbyt wiele czasu. Po pierwsze, to co się rzuca w oczy... to WRESZCIE naprawdę ładna szata graficzna - czyli tytuły działów, czcionki i kolory pod treścią ze sobą współgrają - i jest to najładniejsza szata graficzna chyba od początku. (Był numer z Grindewaldem - chyba równie dobry z okładką i spises treści). Co do okładki, to rzeczywiście, nie jest ona jakimś dziełem "artystycznym" , ale spełnia swoją funkcję informacyjną, przypadła mi do gustu. -''' Zdecydowanie okładki Ali, były swego czasu czymś "artystycznym" i tym się wyróżniały''' (moje, były ekscytujące, bo powstawały jako pierwsze - i właśnie z /dla Ali). Więc rozumiem, że może nie zachwyca. Ale szata (grafika działów + spis treści) na MEGA plus. - Przeczytałem wcześniej komentarz Ali o Hagridzie... i ma ona do niego prawo. Tylko, że Hagrid to jest ktoś "nieokreślony". NIe wiem czy ktoś z was przyjaźnił się kiedyś z osobą niepełnosprawną / lub np. niewidomą. Ja ma kolegę, który ma zespół Downa. Oczywiście jest on "tępy" na pierwszy rzut oka. Takk jak Hagrid. Ja odkryłem w moim koledze pękno. Jest on osobą, która na tyle na ile potrafi - żyje pełnią życia (nie każdy "normalny" to potrafi) i jest dużo bardziej otwarty na ludzi, życzliwy, skomplikowany jak inni ludzie i jest prawdziwym kibicem, oddanym swej lokalnej drużynie. Podobnie jak Hagrid był oddany Harry'emu. I zrobił lekcję z Hardodziobem. Dla Harry'ego doświadczenie latania i wolności (dar od zwierząt), a dla Draco szpital i zemsta. Tylko, że Hagrid jest też takim przyjacielem, o którego Harry się troszczy (całe Trio zacieśnia swą przyjaźń, gdy rozwiązują różne sprawy, dotyczące Hagrida: ścięcie Hardodzioba). I Hagrid pojawia się praktycznie od pierwszego momentu w życiu Harry'ego po utracie rodziców - zabiera go do domu Dursley'ów. Wybawia go z domu przy jeziorze i wręcza list o przyjęciu do Hogwartu. Zabiera go na Pokątną. Gdy jest bitwa 7 Potterów - znów go zabiera na motocyklu w bezpieczne miejsce. HAGRID pełni rolę posłańca. To bardzo ważna rola, która w starożytnej Grecji przypisana była do Hermesa. Często Dumbledore ufał mu i wysyłał go z różnymi misjami (pertraktacje z olbrzymami). I właśnie myślę, żę Dumbledore ufał mu dlatego, że był on nieszkodliwy. To co Hagrid "chlapnął", i tak nie było groźne (tak to odbieram). Nawet jak zdradził Voldemortowi, przez "głupotę" różne informacje. Jest w Hagridzie coś godnego zaufania. I uosabia on też nasze niedoskonałości, niedopasowanie do świata (był półolbrzymem) w świecie ludzi. Najbardziej nie lubię Toma, że go zranił, obwiniając za otwarcie Komnaty Tajemnic. W pewwnym sensie, Hagrid był kimś bezbronnym. Był zawsze w kręgu podejrzeń, bo nie był zbyt lotny, ale kochał zwierzęta. Ale budził niechęć...Slytherinu, czemu? jak myślicie? - Koniec gazety (zawieszenie), i odejście Ali z kadry to w pewnym sensie jakiś rodziaj klamry, dziękuję wam za wasz wysiłek. I Mattibu, że podjął się tego zadania, by prowadzić gazetę. Przewinęło się przez nią wiele chcących pisać, utaletnowanych osób i powstało wiele naprawdę ciekawych tekstów. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że gazeta w tej formule jaka jest obecnie, trochę się już wypisała (jak długopis) i warto poszukać dla niej nowej formy. Ciekawe jest to, że wspomnienia "Co się działo na HP" nadal czyta się z taką chęcią :), to miłe - a dla mnie to akurat cenne źródło wiedzy. - OCZAMI BLACK - tu pojawiły się przemyśłenia, które często Iza wplatała w wywiadach i wyznania (jednak Slytherin!). Czemu ludzie chętnie zanurzają się w świat Harry'ego Pottera? Nie wiem, ja dostałem dwie pierwsze książki od mojej mamy.... Potem na wiele lat zapomniałem o Harrym Potterze i wrócił on do mnie kilka lat temu... gdy stawałem się dorosły dokończyłem serię - i powiem, że to w cale nie jest takie różowe, funkcjonowanie w wirtualnym świecie tak mocno jak ty, my. Bo człowiek ma później problem z powrotem do normalności. Świat Harry'ego Pottera podaje prosty świat - gdzie są DOBRZY i ŹLI. I wystarczy zaklęcie, by się schować (lub peleryna by być niewidzialnym). To bezpieczny i bardzo niezwykły świat, świat wyobraźni. Czytałem pierwsze książki po angielsku, po polsku, potem zachorowałem. Harry był dla mnie zawsze postacią, z którą się utożsamiałem, z którą przeżywałem jego przygody. Chciałem mieć przyjaciół tak jak on... HP wiki mi pomogła trochę wsiąknąć w ten róznorodny świat. - Pobieżnie przejrzałem inne teksty. - Nie przypuszczałem, że można przegrać w Złotym Jaju... Impo dokonała tego jako jedyna - gratulacje:), to nie byle jaki wyczyn. - Piórem Rity Skeeter - ciekawy tekst, napisany rzeczywiście piórem Rity Skeeter - Ginny ma wiele cech chłopców, bo dorastała z braćmi. Ciekawe jest to, że Harry ma wiele po swojej mamie (jest delikatny),a Ginny uosabia wyzwoloną kobietę - gra w Quidittcha i jest dość męska. Kto tu jest mężem? (Alice ma coś z Ginny ;) Dział czarodziejów mi się podobał, to znaczy ten spacer po Paryżu czarodziejów. Chociaż wykreowany świat Magii Paryża jest niespójny. Jest on trochę przyćmiony fabułą i postacią Gellerta. Efektowna scena na koniec w mauzoleum Lestrange to taki pomysł efektowny koniec. (mi się druga część podobała - bo mogłem wrócić do świata HP - chociaż film słaby) I ciekawostka: to podobnie jak z HP Wiki, można powiedzieć, że mauzoleum nigdy nie było, dlatego nigdy nie mogło spłonąć.... Harry: "To wszystko dzieje się napradę czy tylko w mojej głowie?" - Dumbledore: "(...) Ale czy to oznacza, że to nie dzieje się naprawdę?" Można powiedzieć, że to wszystko co tu W GAZECIE na wiki się tworzy nigdy nie istniało, ze mną włącznie. Że to mauzoleum (Lestrange'ów) spłonęło tylko w wyobraźni. ALE tak naprawdę, nigdy go nie było. Czemu jednak chcecie by istniało, czemu gazeta w ogóle powstała? - to jest ciekawsze Może ktoś kiedyś znów obudzi Czarownicę do życia... jak poczuje że chce ją wskrzesić pora spać. dobranoc dobranoc dobranoc ps. zawsze was lubiłem, choć nigdy nie poznałem, naprawdę!